theivorygobletfandomcom-20200214-history
Niniel Tinuviel
Niniel is not her real name, but no one knows it, yet. Born in 1283 DR, in a woodland realm crossed by the Duathamper river, she is the firstborn of Brandir, the king of the realm. After her father ruled the realm for centuries, a terrible starvation fell on those lands. The royal family did everything was in their power in order to stop that disaster, also using their magical arts, but nothing worked. In the meantime, the people were suffering and becoming angrier and angrier every day. In that situation there was only one person which was strangely quiet: Ereinion, the king's fourth brother. He was a powerful wizard, and he was the one who taught Niniel something about magic. In his life he always was considered as “the new guy”: no one ever trusted him neither gave him position of power in the administration of the realm, so he decided to dedicate his life to learn everything about magic. He started harbouring some resentment and, while the time was passing by, this resentment started to grow more and more, until he decided to try something to steal the kingdom from his brother. With a powerful curse, very difficult to break, he caused that terrible starvation on the realm. The plan was working well: Brandir was losing all his credibility and charm in front of the people, so that Ereinion decided that it was the right moment to overthrow the rightful king. He started to blame his brother for the starvation until people started to believe in his words. So, the king was banished with his wife and sons, while the other brothers fell under the curse and became servants of the new king. During the banishment, Niniel found the way to escape, because she wanted to talk with her uncle: in fact, when she was a child, she was very fond of him and she couldn’t believe in what he was doing to her family. So she managed to reach her old realm, but after a big argument with the uncle, who was about to kill her, she was chased again. In that moment the girl realised who really was that man, so she swore revenge to her uncle and decided to start travelling to learn the more she could on magical arts in order to be ready to reclaim her kingdom. She changed her name in “Niniel” and started a new life. During her journeys she came into contact with necromancy which became her principal source of interest. After ten years of travelling, in 1485 DR while she was trying to reach the Calimshan empire to meet a famous wizard, she joined a caravan which was travelling in the same direction. In that occasion she met her new fellow travellers: Nihlus Haestrom, Fenris Highwind, Erech and Quildion. After the caravan reached its destination, those five built a group of adventurers and started to accomplish missions against the Cult of Tiamat together. In one of the group's adventures, they met on their way Robert Northwood and Gallifrey Ironfist, who joined the fellowship. She had an argument with Robert when he found out that she was a necromancer but they made a truce to fight along side against the rising menace of the cult of Tiamat. Category:PGs Category:NPCs Category:Elves Category:Wizards